A known method for the mobile communication systems to implement communication is one using the single hop connection system of performing transmission of signals while establishing a direct radio link between a mobile station, such as a cell phone or the like, and a base station thereof (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-53872). In radio link design for such mobile communication systems, there exist three variable elements of communication speed, maximum transmission power, and cell radius in terms of securing required SIR (Signal to Interference Ratio: ratio of received signal power to interference signal power). Namely, the cell radius increases with increasing maximum transmission power as the communication speed is kept constant; whereas the cell radius decreases with increasing communication speed as the maximum transmission power is kept constant.
Incidentally, it is recently common to transmit or receive moving pictures with cell phones as well, and there are increasing needs for fast communication.
However, there is an upper limit on the transmission power of terminal equipment and in the communication systems by the above single hop connection method, therefore, the maximum communication speed was limited by distance between the base station and the mobile station, which made it difficult for the mobile station distant from the base station to perform fast communication.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above problem by applying the multihop connection method and thereby provide a mobile communication system capable of determining a communication path to implement fast communication by multihop connection, a transmitting station, a receiving station, and a relay station constituting the mobile communication system, and a communication path determining method and a communication path determining program for determining a communication path by multihop connection.